Utter Bedlam
by Red Witch
Summary: There's much madness at the Xavier Institute thanks to one of it's newest recruits and a small prank war.


**X-Men Evolution Characters? Don't own 'em! Well here's a little fic set during 'I Hate New People'. Right after X23 trashes the place. Just a little something with Jesse you might find fun! **

**Utter Bedlam**

"Warren it's natural to be concerned about a student," Xavier told Warren in his study. "But don't you think you're being a bit over protective?"

"I just worry about Jesse," Warren said. "He's really unsure of himself."

"We were all unsure of ourselves once," Xavier told him. "Give the boy time. I'm sure he'll make new friends."

************************************************************************

"BEDLAM YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Bobby shouted. 

"Is there a problem?" Jesse grinned as Bobby, Ray and Forge stomped into the rec. room. They were covered in yellow paint and feathers.

"YOU BET THERE'S A PROBLEM!" Forge snapped. "MY LAB IS A MESS!"

"And how is that different than any other day?" Tabitha snickered. 

"LOOK AT US! WE'RE A MESS!" Bobby snapped.

"This is totally uncool!" Forge snapped. 

"Well you were going to do that to Jesse," Kurt pointed out. "So you can't really complain now can you?" 

"It's my fault your little stunt backfired?" Jesse grinned. 

"HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?" Bobby shouted.

"I always listen to MNN," Jesse grinned. 

"The Multiple News Network," Jamie grinned. 

"Why you little…" Ray growled at Jamie who stuck his tongue out at him. "DIE!" 

"Uh oh!" Jamie ran off screaming. Ray followed him. 

"Don't worry," Jesse waved. "The yellow washes right off." 

"It better!" Forge snapped. "Or else I'm gonna have some real unhappy chickens!"

"Chickens?" Amara asked him. She looked at Tabitha. "Do I really want to know?" 

"It's a prank thing," Tabitha waved. "You wouldn't understand." 

"Why not? I could play a prank if I really wanted to!" Amara stomped her foot. 

"Please!" Tabitha waved her arm. 

"Come on I'll help you get it off," Jesse told him. He saw Jamie walking by. "Where's Ray?"

"In the pool," Jamie grinned. "And it does come off." 

"THAT LITTLE JERK IS SO DEAD!" Ray could be heard screaming from the outside. 

"Okay why did you want to prank Jesse in the first place?" Kurt asked as they went upstairs. 

"Because of what he did the other night!" Bobby grumbled.

"What did you do?" Kurt asked Jesse.

"Nothing much," Jesse shrugged. 

"He super glued my chair," Bobby snapped. 

"Only because you made a snowman in my closet," Jesse pointed out.

"Only because you put itching powder on my uniform!" Bobby retorted.

"Only because you made the pipes cold when I was taking a shower," Jesse returned.

"Only because you nearly fried me when I went to use the microwave!" Bobby snapped.

"That was an accident," Jesse said innocently. "Oops. My powers were out of control!" 

"Yeah I'll bet!" Bobby snapped. "Then how do you explain the hole in my wall?" 

"Well how else was I going to get that ferret in there?" Jesse grinned.

"So that's what that scratching sound is," Sam scratched his head. 

"Yeah that stupid rodent ate all my best baseball cards!" Bobby snapped. 

"You did all that?" Tabitha looked at him. "I'm impressed." 

"Hey I wasn't always a basket case," Jesse grinned. "Before I got my powers I had quite a rep as a prankster at my foster home."

"Oh just what we need…" Ray groaned. "Another one!" 

"Yeah well around here I am the Prankster King and don't you forget it," Bobby said as he opened his door. Just then a pile of underwear fell on his head from a bucket tied to a string.

"The king is dead," Tabitha grinned. 

"Long live the king!" Jesse laughed. 

"That is it!" Bobby shouted. "You are going down!" 

"Go ahead and try!" Jesse laughed.

"Oh we'll do more than try!" Amara shouted.

"Sorry girlfriend but this time you're outclassed!" Tabitha laughed.

"We'll see about that!" Forge shouted to his group. "TO THE LAB!" 

"TO THE GARAGE!" Jesse shouted to his team.

"To the bomb shelter," Rogue moaned as they ran off to plan their attack.

"We don't have a bomb shelter," Sam told her.

"We're gonna need one," Rogue said. 

"Oh boy…" Sam moaned. "This is not gonna be good." 

So on one side of the prank war was Jesse, Jamie, Kurt and Tabitha. On the other were Bobby, Forge, Ray and Amara. Each team strove to out do the other and every one else made a pact to stay out of their way. By the end of the day the entire mansion was booby-trapped, unfortunately for the adults who had no clue what was going on until it was too late. 

"BOBBY!" Scott stormed out of the laundry room. "BOBBY WHY DID YOU FREEZE OUR UNIFORMS?" 

"OKAY WHO TOOK ALL MY MAKEUP?" Jean shouted. "I can read minds you know! I…" She looked around and saw several Jamies run by with their faces made up garishly. Then she saw Ray in a skirt and makeup chasing after them. "I…don't want to know anymore…" 

"Jean if I were you I'd lie low for a few days," Rogue told her. 

"Why?" She asked. Then she saw some chickens run by.

"Some of the kids are kind of having a prank war," Rogue told her. "Don't ask me to name names."

"Yeah well I think we can figure it out on our own," Logan stormed in. His uniform was torn and smudged with soot. 

"What happened to you?" Jean asked.

"I got caught in the crossfire between Tabitha and the Princess," Logan growled. "That's all I'm gonna say!" 

"Well at least you're not covered with shaving cream," Hank walked by. He looked more like the abominable snowman rather than his usual self. "Well I suppose a few pranks can be tolerated."

"Yeah tolerated by a month of detention and extra Danger Room time!" Logan growled.

"Uh actually…"Jean sighed. "The Danger Room is kind of off limits. Somehow it got filled to the top with chocolate pudding."

"Wonderful!" Logan grunted. "It's official! This whole place has finally gone out of control and turned into a nuthouse!" 

"Logan calm down," Hank said. "It's merely a few children acting up. It's hardly a disaster of biblical proportions." 

That's when Ororo ran down the hall with pink hair and a broomstick chasing several frogs. "GET OUT! GET OUT!" 

"You were saying?" Logan looked at Hank. 

"I have to go clean this off!" Hank gulped and went to a nearby bathroom and closed the door. The sound of rushing water could be heard. 

"Oh don't use that one!" Rogue remembered and she shouted. "Jesse and the others…" 

FLUSH! 

"AHHH! WHAT'S WITH THE SPRINKLERS?" Hank shouted. Then the sound of rumbling water could be heard and water started to leak out the door. "I CAN'T STOP IT!" 

"Booby trapped it…" Rogue sighed. 

"Hang on Hank!" Logan clawed the door open only to have a small flood knock him off his feet. 

"Wow and I thought only Wavedancer could make those kind of waves," Rogue winced as she watched the water rush down the hall. "Are you okay Beast?"

"Other than being a bit waterlogged," Hank was soaking wet as he tried to repair the damage. 

"DRAKE! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT ICING THE STAIRS? OW!" Scott could be heard shouting.

"WHO PUT PINK HAIR DIE IN THE SHOWER?" Ororo screamed. "WHO AROUND HERE HAS A DEATH WISH?" 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Xavier screamed as his wheelchair sped by them, it seemed to be on two motorized large skateboards. 

"Professor!" Jean ran after him. 

"Okay Bedlam maybe that wasn't such a good idea," Kurt gulped as several of the pranksters poked their heads out. 

"YOU DID ALL THIS?" Logan roared. 

"Hey it was an accident," Jesse remarked. 

"Like you covering Logan's bike in shaving cream?" Bobby asked. 

"WHAT?" Logan roared. Immediately all the kids ran for their lives. "THAT'S IT! YOU ALL ARE SO DEAD!" 

"What is going on out there?" Warren asked. He was the only adult at the mansion that hadn't been caught in the crossfire. "Why is the hallway wet?" 

"I'm gonna kill 'em!" Logan roared. 

"Who?" Warren asked.

"Pick a kid!" Logan snapped. "Starting with Bedlam!" 

"Logan will you cut the kid some slack?" Warren asked. "I'm sure he didn't mean whatever he did. It's hard enough for him trying to fit in here!" 

"Not to worry Warren," Hank walked up to them, soaking wet. "Jesse is fitting in **perfectly** here!" 


End file.
